


Derek Hears Everything.

by teenwolf24



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Scott, Bad Theo, Beta Liam, Chimeras, Derek Comforts Stiles, Evil Theo, Hurt Derek, Hurt Stiles, Hurt/Comfort, Mountain Ash, POV Derek, POV Derek Hale, POV Stiles, Pack, Pack Dynamics, Pack Family, Pack Feels, Pack Nights, Roscoe - Freeform, Slow build Sterek, Tortured Derek Hale, Tortured Stiles Stilinski, Werewolves, im so bad at tags sorry, ooooo, packs alive, prepared theo, sterek, sterek feels, trusty jeep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-08-15 17:23:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8065273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teenwolf24/pseuds/teenwolf24
Summary: Stiles hates Theo, like, really hates him. So when Theo wants to talk to him, of course Stiles ends up getting in his car. And then ends being used as leverage to get Derek to kill Scott. But who is more important to Derek, his alpha or the boy he think he might be in love with?





	1. The Kidnapping

Stiles POV;

Stiles walked out of Beacon Hills High School alone. The rest of the pack was going to Scott’s for pack night, and although he enjoyed pack night, he’d promised his dad that they’d go out to dinner together as they’d both had a lot going on recently.  
Things had quieted down now, and everyone seemed to be grateful for the grace period. Liam had finally apologised to Scott for trying to kill, and Stiles remembered helping the beta understand that actions speak louder than words.  
When Stiles reached the bottom of the steps he stood and scanned the parking lot for his Jeep. He always forgot where it was parked.  
Lydia hadn’t been in today, and she wasn’t answering her phone; the pack had avoided talking about it, because at the moment, this usually meant something bad. Scott had asked him for a word this morning, and it had been arranged that Stiles would swing by Lydia’s on his way home to check everything was alright, so he needed to be quick.  
Of course it was just his bad luck that Theo Raeken pulled over and wound his window down to talk to Stiles. Stiles glanced over his shoulder to check it was definitely him that would have to talk to pain-in-the-ass-Raeken and that he wasn’t looking for someone else. He saw Scott and the pack start walking out the gates. Man, he wished he was with them and not Theo.  
Theo motioned his finger in a ‘come here’ gesture and Stiles grudgingly walked over to his flashy car.  
‘Get in,’ Theo ordered. Stiles sighed.  
‘Theo, we’ve talked about this. I detest you, so I’m going to have to say no. Actually, I’m going to have to say fuck off, so fuck off,’ and with that he turned around to leave. He would have walked away if Theo hadn’t then said, ‘I’ve got Lydia, Stiles.’  
Slowly, Stiles turned back to face Theo, ‘and why should I believe you, asshole?’  
‘I’m going to take you to her, what more proof do you need?’ Theo flashed his most dazzling white smile. Stiles sighed again. He put his hand on the door handle and reluctantly sat in the passenger seat. This wasn’t going to end well. Watching out the window, he saw his Jeep parked, waiting for him. Stiles sighed for the third time.

****

When they reached Theo’s house, Stiles practically jumped out the car whilst it was still moving. He hated Theo. When Theo finally exited the car, Stiles looked him square in the eye.  
‘You better not have hurt her, Theo.’  
Theo smirked, and it made Stiles’ blood boil.  
‘What would you do if I had?’  
Stiles clenched his fists, maybe Liam was on to something with all the anger and IED stuff.  
‘Just take me to her,’ Stiles said, struggling not to punch Theo in his smug face.  
Theo took his keys out his back pocket and jiggled them in the lock. The door swung open to an ordinary looking family home, and Stiles walked in. He’d expected more evilness.  
‘Well that’s the thing,’ Theo locked the door behind them, but as Stiles spun round, Theo smacked his fist into Stiles’ face. He fell to the floor, unconscious. ‘She’s at home with the flu.’  
And with Stiles slumped over his shoulder, Theo collected a ready-packed rucksack and opened the car again, he dumped Stiles’ limp body into the boot and slammed it shut. He revved the engine –a habit of his- and they sped off for Derek’s loft.

****

Being a powerful chimera has its benefits, which Theo learnt after having climbed up ten flights of steps with a heavy backpack and an unconscious body on his shoulders. He didn’t even break a sweat.  
He tapped his knuckles against the door to the loft, before confirming what he already knew. Derek was out, and he wouldn’t be home for another few hours. Except after receiving a call from Stiles, he’d be home in mere minutes. Theo had orchestrated this plan so carefully, he knew everything would run smoothly.  
He placed Stiles on the floor, so he was resting against one of the big wooden support beams, Theo didn’t even bother tying him to it, he just zip wired his wrists together and gagged him. In all honesty, the gag was just for theatrics, as soon as Stiles woke up, he’d take it straight off regardless of whether he promised to stay silent or not, it was all pretence. Theo knew nobody was here to hear him.  
He unzipped his rucksack, and pulled out two bottles of water. The first one he opened and finished in seconds, and the second he opened and poured over Stiles’ head.  
Stiles’ lashes fluttered open and he looked at Theo with big amber eyes. Theo clocked the exact moment Stiles’ recalled what had happened, because his eyes narrowed and he sat up slightly straighter. Time to start acting.  
‘Stiles,’ he gestured lazily towards the gag, ‘’ll take it off if you promise not to make any noise, okay?’  
Stiles nodded slowly, and Theo leant forwards and ripped it off. Stiles winced but then just asked the vital question; ‘Theo, what the bloody hell are you doing?’  
Theo chuckled to himself, and Stiles rolled his eyes, as if he’d expected this reaction.  
‘I need you to do something for me,’ Theo said.  
‘You’re kidding right?’  
Theo shook his head, ‘I need you to ring Derek, and ask him to come back to his loft. You need to tell him that if he tells anyone, especially Scott, I will kill you.’ Stiles blinked in surprise, and looked at his surroundings for the first time.  
‘Why are we at Derek’s loft?’  
Theo reacted to his question quickly. He crouched down next to Stiles and slapped him roughly across the cheek.  
Stiles’ head jerked back and smacked against the beam, and he bit his tongue during the impact, blood pooling in his mouth. He sat back up and spat it out onto the wooden floor.  
‘Alright, alright, I’ll ring Derek, but you’re gonna have to untie my hands first.’  
‘Lean forwards.’  
Stiles obeyed, and Theo untied his wrists. Stiles fished his phone out his jacket pocket and dialled Derek’s number. Derek answered on the first ring. Theo leant over and tapped the speaker button so he’d be able to hear everything.  
‘Err, hi Derek, its Stiles.’ Stiles said awkwardly.  
‘I know, I saw the caller ID.’  
‘Right. Can you come to the loft? Like, now?’  
‘Stiles, I’m busy right now, is it an emergency?’ Derek sounded irritated.  
Stiles looked at Theo, who nodded.  
‘Yeah, it’s really important, you need to come right now.’  
‘Can’t you just ring Scott if it’s that important?’ Good point, Stiles thought.  
‘It has to be you, I think.’  
‘You think? Stiles, what’s going on?’ He almost sounded concerned.  
‘Theo’s here, and I can’t leave at the moment, so you need to come get me.’  
‘Remember what I told you to say, Stiles,’ Theo hissed in his ear.  
Stiles started shaking.  
‘You can’t tell anyone, Der. He’ll kill me.’ As Stiles said this, Theo produced a small pocket knife, and dug the blade into Stiles’ upper arm. Stiles screamed, and Theo snatched the phone from him.  
‘Times ticking Derek,’ and then he ended the call.  
Theo pulled the blade out of his arm, and wiped both sides on Stiles’ jeans, leaving two large crimson stains behind. Stiles’ looked at the stain and shuddered, clutching his injured arm protectively. Theo produced a small coil of rope and wrapped it round Stiles twice, securing him to the wooden beam. Theo stood up and sat on the sofa, looking relaxed. Stiles stayed sitting; he knew he couldn’t get past Theo on his own.  
****  
Several minutes later, Derek appeared in the loft, glaring daggers at Theo.


	2. This would never end.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek is still trapped in mountain ash. He's still hearing Theo torturing Stiles. He's still thinking about killing Theo.  
> He also has a plan.  
> If only he can get it to work before Stiles gets killed.

When I got to the loft, I wanted to kill Theo Raeken. Stiles was tied up, trying to raise his arm, which was dripping blood onto the floor, and I growled in frustration.

Theo got up off my sofa and strolled over to me, leisurely.

‘Derek, I’m glad you’re here.’

I glared at him.

I stepped forward to attack him, but was stopped by a barrier of mountain ash, I turned to face Theo, confused, when Theo whipped behind me and finished the barrier, trapping me in a small circle of the ash. I pounded my fist against it, but each time it was rebounded. I was stuck.

I looked to Stiles apologetically, but he just shrugged. My heart pounded as my wolf felt the need to protect him.

‘What do you want Theo?’ I asked gruffly.

‘I need you to do something for me, and I recommend you say yes.’

Stiles muttered something under his breath, and with my enhanced hearing, it sounded something like ‘not this again.’

‘No. Let Stiles go, now.’

‘I’m afraid I can’t do that, Derek, don’t say I didn’t warn you.’ Theo turned and leant over Stiles. He clenched his fist and hurled it into Stiles’ stomach. Stiles sagged against the rope, gasping for air like a fish, my heart ached for him.

Theo clenched his fist again, preparing another punch, but this time I knew what to expect, and as Theo pulled his arm back again, I shouted to him.

‘THEO!’ He paused and slowly turned to face me. He raised an eyebrow.

‘What do you want me to do?’ I asked him.

‘Do you promise to do it?’

‘Depends what it is.’

‘Is that a yes?’

‘No. It’s a maybe.’

‘I need you to kill Scott McCall.’

Stiles and I stared at him in confusion, both certain we’d misheard. I swear I thought he said Scott McCall.

‘You want me to . . . kill him. Scott McCall. Who beat a whole pack of alphas?’

‘Yep. He trusts you, so you have the element of surprise, nobody else did. You can kill him Derek.’

‘Why don’t you do it?’

‘He doesn’t trust me. He’s already beaten me. But he won’t see you coming for him.’

‘You’re right, he won’t,’ Stiles looked at me in shock, thinking I was agreeing to kill Scott. ‘Because I won’t do it.’ Stiles gave me a small smile. Theo saw it, and he wasn’t happy.

He stalked over the Stiles, and untied him. Stiles struggled, but stopped when he felt the blade against his back. He froze completely. Stiles’ heart was racing, and it was a wonder the boy wasn’t having a heart attack.

‘Theo, let him go!’ I yelled, hammering my fists against the mountain ash futilely.

Theo whispered something in his ear, and Stiles started shaking. He stood up, Theo close behind him with the knife. When Stiles was a few feet away from me, Theo grabbed his shoulders, and he stopped.

‘Derek, he’s not gonna let me leave until you say you’ll do it.’ His eyes pleaded with me, but I wasn’t sure what they were saying. Surely Stiles didn’t want me to kill his best friend?

‘I can’t Stiles, I’m so sorry, but I can’t kill Scott.’ Stiles looked at me, his face relaxing slightly, and I understood what he wanted. He didn’t want me to kill Scott, even if it meant Theo killed him. Thinking of Theo killing Stiles made me furious; I couldn’t let it happen, but there wasn’t a lot I could do, stuck in this mountain ash.

‘Theo, let him go, please.’

‘Kill Scott McCall. That’s all you have to Derek, and then I’ll let Stiles go.’

‘You know I can’t.’

‘I know you won’t, there’s a difference.’ He moved his arm, and I saw Stiles wince as the blade moved. My heart pounded until it was almost as fast as Stiles’.

‘This is your last chance, Derek. If you say no, you’ll regret it, because what comes next will be your fault.’

I felt torn. To save Stiles, I had to kill Scott, but to save Scott, it would get Stiles killed. I thought about what Scott would do, and I know that he’d work on saving Stiles first, and focus on the rest after. But I’m not Scott, and I couldn’t kill him. I hoped Stiles would understand.

‘I can’t, Theo,’ I looked to Stiles, hoping he’d understand. He shot me a small smile, and I knew then that he hadn’t wanted me to say yes. ‘I cannot, and I will not, kill Scott.’

Theo grinned menacingly. He was enjoying this.

‘Alright then, I hope this will change your mind, Derek. I almost hoped you’d continue turning down my offer because I’ve wanted to do this for a while,’ Theo wrapped his arms around Stiles’ waist, suggestively, then flicked his tongue down his cheek. Stiles jerked away, but Theo was stronger, so he grabbed Stiles roughly by the wrist, and dragged him towards the sofa.

 

I hammered my fists against the mountain ash barrier, I threw my body against it, but it was hopeless. My enhanced hearing picked up Stiles’ exclamation as Theo ripped his jeans off and forced Stiles to kneel before him. Stiles was shaking violently so Theo pinched his claws at the base of Stiles neck, tipping his head up and opening his mouth.

You can guess what happened next. Several seconds passed in relative silence, only the sound of Theo moaning being an indication of time passing. I could do nothing but watch, helpless, as Stiles choked and gagged below Theo, tears streaming down his face, I yelled at Theo again and again, but it was futile. Every time I yelled, Theo would just turn his head and smile triumphantly at me, then lean back and close his eyes, as if it was the most heavenly thing he had ever experienced.

Theo eventually pushed Stiles off of him, but it was far from over. He turned and winked at me, before saying, ‘Sure you don’t want to kill Scott for me?’

I tried to look at Stiles, but he had bent over, and was retching on the floor, wiping at his mouth rapidly, like he could just wipe off what had happened. What happened to him because of _me_?

‘I’ll kill him.’ I muttered. I’m not sure if I’d actually meant Scott, or whether I meant that I’d kill Theo. But I knew I couldn’t let anything worse happen to Stiles. He was pack. Scott was pack, but he wasn’t in immediate danger. Protect Stiles from Theo now, and worry about how to save Scott later. I’d go with that.

‘Who?’ Theo asked, his voice mocking innocence.

‘Scott. I’ll kill Scott McCall,’ I growled.

‘Derek, you can’t! Promise me you won’t kill him!’ Stiles exclaimed. Damn, this kid was determined. But determination right now would only result in something worse than what had already happened to him.

‘Stiles I have to. I can’t let you get hurt.’ I tried my hardest to sound sure of myself, but inside I felt shaky.

‘I can handle it, Der. I can handle it because I know that Scott would handle it if he were here instead of me. _Please_ , you can't kill him. _I’d rather kill myself.’_

That last part stung. I was trying to save him, but he was acting like I was working against him!

But somehow, I knew I couldn’t agree to kill Scott, because of the way it would affect Stiles. But surely he knew that I would never kill my own alpha?

‘Are you sure Stiles? You know that something really bad is going to happen don’t you?’ Stiles nods, and I relent.

‘Theo, I can’t kill Scott. That is my final answer. But don’t hurt Stiles, I swear I’ll kill you if you do. I’ll get out the mountain ash and I’ll wring your neck. I’ll pull your teeth out one by one and listen to you _screaming_ for forgiveness. Are we clear?’

‘Clear as clear can be, Derek.’ And then he took Stiles by the hand and pulled him towards the bedroom. My bedroom, where I suddenly knew exactly what was going to happen. I knew what Theo was going to do to Stiles. The door slammed shut, and almost immediately, the true torture began.

Seeing Theo physically beat Stiles was horrific, hearing him rape Stiles was unbearable.

Stiles pleaded and begged, promising to do anything if Theo just _stopped_. Then I heard slapping noises and he just screamed and cried out in pain, but then everything went quiet, and that was when I knew things were really bad.

All of this was accompanied by various moans and gasps escaping Theo’s mouth, and every time I heard him, I imagined a new way in which I could kill him. So far, I’d come up with many ways in which to wipe the bastard from existence.

Then, just when I thought things really couldn’t get any worse, Stiles started choking, gagging and spluttering for air. I heard him fall to the floor, his bones clanging against the wood, and my heart stopped. I thought Theo had strangled him to death, and it wasn’t until that moment that I realised how much I’d come to care for Stiles.

Then I heard the thud of Theo dragging Stiles’ body along the floor, and my mind turned to realise how much I’d come to loathe Theo.

I pictured myself ripping Theo’s head from his body, and almost smiled. Then Theo arrived, both of Stiles’ wrists in one of his hands, effortlessly lugging his naked body over the hard planks of wood.

Theo bought him over to a support beam directly in front of me, watched helpless once again, as Stiles was chained to it. From where I was I could see the thin cuts and bruises that already covered Stiles’ body. I clenched my fists.

Theo walked over to a small black rucksack, and pulled out a whip, covered in barbed wire. I tensed, and prayed that Stiles would stay unconscious for what I knew was about to happen.

‘Did you hear us Derek?’ Theo asked, grinning. I refused to answer.

‘Did you hear him _begging_ for more?’ Theo chuckled.

‘I heard him begging you to stop. I heard you rape him. And now you’ve heard me say I’ll kill you. I will rip your body to shreds, stage an animal attack. Everyone will think you were killed by a wolf, they won’t know how right they are,’ I growled.

Theo shrugged, ‘whatever you say Mr Hale. Now, we can do this the easy way, or the hard way.’ Theo walked over to Stiles, and lightly ran the whip down his chest, small rivulets of blood ran down his pale skin.

‘You know what you have to say!’

‘I won’t kill Scott.’

‘Hard way it is then,’ Theo raised the whip.

‘THEO! Don’t do this, _please!_ THEO STOP!’

Theo ignored me. The whip hit Stiles with a sickening squelch. Stiles’ eyes shot open and he cried out at the impact. Blood splattered the floor, and Stiles gasped. I heard him whimper as Theo pulled back, blood dripping from the spikes as they left Stiles’ body.

Stiles locked eyes with me, and I knew he was pleading with me; I just didn’t know what for. Was he pleading for me to say I’d kill Scott, to let Stiles’ suffering end? Or was he pleading me to just let him endure it? To let him protect Scott after all the times Scott had saved him? A thought occurred to me.

This would never end.

Theo wasn’t going to let Stiles go until I agreed to kill Scott. There’d be no happy ending. Stiles would live through this torture today, but it would just begin again tomorrow. I had to stop it. I had to say I’d kill Scott, no matter how Stiles reacted.

Stiles screamed as the whip hit him again, barbed wire penetrating fresh pieces of flesh. Blood ran down his naked body like the tributaries of a river.

‘I’ll kill Scott!’ I yelled. Theo yanked the whip out of Stiles’ lacerated body, who groaned loudly, and turned to face me.

‘Are you sure?’

I swallowed, ‘Yes, I’m sure.’ I couldn’t look Stiles in the eye.

‘OK then,’ Theo said simply.

‘On two conditions,’ I replied, ‘One, I get to take Stiles with me, and two, you leave us alone as soon as Scott’s dead.’

‘I agree to number two, but not number one. I need this done quickly, and the best way to do that is to keep Stiles here. Think of it like insurance, you complete your end of the deal, and I’ll return your boyfriend to you.’ Theo smirked.

I struggled not to clench my fists again, ‘You can’t hurt him while I’m gone.’

‘I don’t make promises I can’t keep.’

‘You will not hurt him, or I will kill you myself.’

‘No deal I’m afraid.’

‘Do I at least get to talk to him before I go?’

‘OK. But if you move to attack me, I _will_ kill him.’ And with that, Theo brushed away the mountain ash and I went over to Stiles, who had his eyes closed.

‘Stiles? I’m going now, but I’ll come back, I promise.’

Stiles’ eyes fluttered open.

‘You can’t, Der. You can’t kill Scott. _Please._ ’ He whispered between jagged breaths.

‘I have to, or he’ll never stop hurting you,’ I brushed his hair out his eyes, and stroked his cheek, ‘I couldn’t let that happen.’

Stiles opened his mouth to say something, then paused, as if he’d forgotten something. His eyes closed again, and I knew he was about to pass out.

‘Please don’t leave me here,’ Stiles mumbled, voice thick with sleep. ‘Please don’t leave me with Theo.’ then he stopped, and I knew he wouldn’t wake up until long after I’d gone.

This was my chance.

I checked for Theo, and he was in the kitchen. Perfect.

I pushed my hand into the pocket of my jeans, and pulled out a small bag. The bag was a concoction I’d been making with Deaton, when Stiles had phoned. It was a mixture of mountain ash and rowan, so I couldn’t sprinkle it, I could only rip a hole into the material and shake it in a large ring around Stiles.

When there was a fine loop around Stiles, and I felt certain that Theo wouldn’t be able to cross it, I left my loft.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments welcome!


	3. As a pack.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek tells the pack that Theo has taken Stiles, and they try to come up with a plan.

We’d just finished the first film at this month’s pack night, when Derek barged through the front door, not even bothering to knock.

‘Theo’s got him, Theo’s got Stiles.’ Derek said, panting from exertion.

‘What? What’s happened, Derek?’ Scott shot to his feet and ran over to Derek. I jumped up and joined him, Malia, Kira, Allison, Lydia and Isaac behind me.

‘Theo took him, and – mountain ash and beams- and punched- . . . a whip and then- oh my god. Oh my god this is all my fault.’ Derek stammered. I was shocked, Derek always sounded so sure of himself.

‘Derek! Start again, from the beginning, remember to breathe this time.’ Scott said, patiently.

As Derek explained the phone call, my mind wondered to what was going through Stiles’ head. He thought Derek had abandoned him with Theo, to come and kill his best friend. His alpha.

‘And then afterwards, Theo took him to my room and . . . and. It’s not my place to say. But Theo won’t let him go until he sees that you’re dead.’ I looked at him, eyes wide, and took a step closer to Scott, protectively. Derek saw. He sighed.

‘Liam, I’m not going to kill Scott.’ He rolled his eyes. I relaxed, but stayed where I was at Scott’s side.

‘So you just left Stiles with Theo?’ Scott asked.

‘Yeah but-‘

‘Derek how could you!’ Kira exclaims.

‘I know it sounds bad, but I was with Deaton this morning, and we made a mixture that prevents even chimeras from crossing. You see, it’s made with mountain ash, a supernatural deterrent, and rowan, which has protective qualities. We haven’t had a chance to test it yet, but Deaton and I are certain that it will stop Theo crossing it.’

‘And if it doesn’t work?’ Isaac said, hesitantly.

‘Theo will kill him.’ Scott whispered.

‘No he won’t. He can’t kill him Scott because-‘

‘Theo’s going to kill him, Derek! Rowan won’t stop a chimera! You may as well have left him for dead!’ Scott shouted. I put my hand on Scott’s shoulder, trying to calm him down. I knew from experience how calming another person’s touch could be. I inhaled, and I could smell the essence of my alpha. I’d been practising chemo signals with Derek, and although I wasn’t great at it, even I could detect that Scott wasn’t angry, he was upset. Distraught, actually.

‘Scott,’ Lydia said, quietly. We all turned to face her.

‘What is it? Is he dying?’ Scott asked, panicked.

‘He’s in pain, a lot of pain. I think . . . I think he might be dying.’

‘We’ve got to go and rescue him,’ Allison said, and I knew we were all thinking the same.

‘We need to plan,’ Derek said. ‘Theo won’t kill him because he knows that the only reason I would kill you, would be to save another pack member. He won’t kill Stiles because if he did, I wouldn’t kill you. That’s why he’s doing this. He’s using Stiles as blackmail. Theo's doing _all_ of this because of me. It's all my fault.’

‘Theo's psychopathic, if he didn't take Stiles he would have taken someone else. Also, when do any of our plans actually work? We plan, but when we get there, everything goes wrong and we have to improvise.’ That was Isaac, the voice of negativity as usual.

‘Just storm it,’ Allison said, ‘Theo can’t take us all down. There’s one of him and seven of us, we can do this.’

‘But he has Stiles,’ I stated. ‘If we barge in, won’t he just kill Stiles?’

‘I have an idea.’ Scott said, ‘Liam, we could send you in, you’re the youngest and newly turned, Theo doesn’t know how strong you are.’ Scott turned to Derek.

‘Do you think that just rowan would be enough to contain a chimera?’

Derek nodded, ‘It wouldn’t be as strong as it when it’s mixed with mountain ash, but it would briefly contain a chimera, Theo would be able to get out, but we’d have a few minutes before he weakened the barrier completely.’

‘Perfect, Liam, you go in like you don’t know what’s happened, be surprised when Theo’s there, but then trap him in the rowan-‘

‘How?’ I ask, confused.

‘Um, just . . . just wait for him to stand still, he’ll probably-‘

We were cut short, as Lydia screamed, the sound pierced the air and echoing around the room, like a foghorn in the silence. Our ears were left ringing. It seemed to last for hours, when only seconds had passed. When it finished she was breathless, and slumped onto the sofa, breathless.

‘Lydia, was it Stiles?’ Malia questioned, sitting down next to Lydia and rubbing her back comfortingly.

Lydia nodded, but when she spoke, there were tears in her eyes.

‘He’s going to die. He can’t handle the pain. But I can feel indecision, like he’s not sure whether to fight, or just let go.’

I looked at Scott, whose eyes were also teary. I hated seeing my alpha upset, so I went and put my arm round him. He sagged against me.

‘What if I make it worse? What if Theo sees us, and kills Stiles?’ Scott whispered, and I knew the words were only for me to hear.

I shook him gently, ‘Scott, you won’t make it worse. Look around you! At some point you’ve saved everyone in this room at least once. You’ve saved my life three times!’

Scott shook his head sadly, ‘Liam, I haven’t saved anyone, it’s my fault when the pack’s in danger, I put them in these positions.’

‘No you don’t, you’re an amazing alpha, if someone really didn’t want to be in the pack, you’d let them leave. You know what that means? Everyone in this room _wants_ to be with you, we don’t blame you for anything, Scott. Derek told us what Stiles said, didn’t he? He told us that Stiles had gone through all of that because he knew that you’d do the same for him. Stiels wouldn’t let Derek kill you, even though it meant that Theo would torture him. He wants to protect you, he doesn’t blame you.’

‘We have to get him back. Right now.’ Scott said, his voice full of grim determination.

‘How?’ Malia asked.

‘The same way we always do. As a pack.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> any comments/kudos welcome <3


	4. We live in a world full of monsters.

He woke up suddenly, a searing pain in his shoulder. He craned his neck, and saw a knife lodged in it, blood pooled in the groove it made and trickled down his arm, dripping off of his fingers onto the floor.  
He looked up to see Theo standing on the other side of the room grinning. Stiles glared at him with all the energy he could muster.  
Theo shrugged, ‘I’m a great shot.’  
Stiles shuddered, then winced as pain jolted down his arm. He scanned the room, searching for the comforting presence of Derek. He couldn’t find him.  
‘Where’s Derek? What have you done to him?’ He demanded, his voice shook slightly when he said Derek’s name.  
‘Have you forgotten, Stiles? Did you forget that your boyfriend left you here, with me, to go and kill Scott?’  
As he spoke, a memory surfaced in Stiles’ mind, of Derek brushing his hair out of his eyes, then stroking his cheek. Stiles shivered when he remembered Derek’s touch, and a hint of colour seeped into the boy’s face. Theo clenched his fists in anger.  
‘Don’t forget, Stiles, all the fun we’ve today. All the fun that Derek’s been watching us have. All the things he’s heard us do,’ Theo hissed, he strode forwards, and nearly forgot about the rowan barrier. He didn’t want Stiles to know that he couldn’t reach him, so at the last minute he spun around and walked back.  
‘You’re wrong,’ Stiles said, gritting his teeth against the pain in his shoulder. It felt like lava flowing into his bloodstream, slowly burning his whole body from the inside out.  
‘How so?’ Theo asked, with mock-curiosity.  
‘Derek isn’t going to kill Scott-‘  
‘Believe me, he is.’ Theo interjected. ‘You mean too much to him, Stiles. You mean more to him than Scott does, you just don’t know it yet. But don’t panic, when Derek comes back with Scott’s head, you’ll realise that I’m telling the truth.’ Theo laughed, and Stiles just closed his eyes, trying to stay still and not move his shoulder.  
Theo’s head suddenly shot up, and he stalked over to the front door.  
‘What is it?’ Stiles asked, his voice faint through the pain he was enduring.  
‘Derek’s back.’ Theo replied.‘He’s dragged Scott here with him,’ Theo chuckled. ‘I think he’s going to kill Scott in front of me. I couldn’t have hoped for better.’  
‘You’re a monster.’ Stiles spat, eyes filling with tears.  
‘Yes, I am. But so is your alpha. So is Derek. We live in a world full of monsters, Stiles. But there’ll be one less in just a few minutes.’  
Tears dripped down Stiles’ face, and he held back a sob. He’d gone through all of this torture to protect Scott, and now it meant nothing. Derek was going to kill Scott regardless of what Stiles meant to him.  
Or maybe it was because of what Stiles meant to him.  
Stiles shook his head, furious with Derek, when the man himself walked in, Scott struggling in his arms. Derek threw Scott to the floor roughly, and Scott landed with a thud. Derek turned to look at Stiles an expression that Stiles couldn’t read on his face. Stiles glared at him, anger radiating through his tears.  
‘Stiles, I‘m so sorry. Please forgive me-’ his eyes caught sight of the knife in Stiles’ shoulder, and he whirled round to face Theo, fangs bared.  
‘You promised not to hurt him!’ Derek snarled.  
Theo smiled, ‘I said no such thing, but even that was before you decided to prevent me from being near him. I didn’t want to hurt him, but you made me angry Derek Hale. And when I’m angry, I hurt things. That was your fault.’  
Scott got to his feet, and Derek shoved him back down without looking at him.  
‘D-Derek!’ Stiles sobbed. ‘Please don’t do this! P-please leave Scott alone! DEREK PLEASE DON’T DO THIS!’  
‘Do what?’ Scott asked Stiles, looking scared.  
‘Scott he’s going to kill you! Run! Please, just go!’ Stiles begged. Scott got to his feet, and Derek hurled him against the huge window. The glass shattered, and Theo laughed again, clapping his hands together in glee.  
Scott groaned, shards of glass protruding from his skin, Stiles broke down, no longer even trying to hold his tears back.  
His best friend was going to die.  
But.  
Then.  
Stiles gasped, as Liam, Kira, Malia and Isaac jumped through the window, landing on the floor in front of Scott.  
Before he had a chance to react, Derek grabbed Theo, and threw him to the ground in front of the four newcomers. Liam and Isaac took a shoulder each and then slammed him against the wall. Theo slowly got up, and they slammed him against the wall again, and again, and again. Theo finally stopped fighting back, and wisely stayed on the floor, groaning loudly with every breath. Isaac stood over him, braced to attack again, and Allison pulled her bow taut, arrow aimed between Theo’s eyes.  
Derek was the first to hurry over, but he was repelled by the barrier that he had made. Derek beckoned Kira over, who unsheathed her sword, and used the blade to clear a gap in the ash. Derek and Scott both ran through it and Kira slashed Stiles’ restraints. Even as the rope fell to the ground, Stiles didn’t move, the knife was still lodged in his shoulder. He didn’t think he could handle any more pain today.


	5. Sourwolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek's POV;

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here it is guys, the final chapter! I'm sorry for the huge breaks between posting but I finally got it finished!  
> -ENJOY!

This was all my fault.  
I’d left Stiles, alone, naked, defenceless, with strong, dangerous, angry Theo. How could I?  
Seeing him now, pale, skinny, still naked, and trying not to shake for fear of injuring himself further, I wanted to cry until I had no tears left.  
But I couldn’t.  
If Stiles could keep it together, with a knife lodged in his shoulder, shortly after being raped, I could too.  
I owed it to him. I ran to my bedroom and grabbed a pair of pants, jeans, and my smallest shirt and jumper for him to wear.  
As I went back to Stiles, there was a knock on the door. Stiles jumped then cried out as the action jerked the knife’s blade. I grabbed my gun, and cautiously walked over to the door. I opened it, and pointed it at whoever was at the door. I peered round the door, and saw Deaton, hands up in surrender. I put the gun down.  
‘I’m sorry Derek, I should have said it was me. Scott called me a few minutes ago and said that Stiles needed help. I got here as quickly as I could. May I see him?’  
I nodded at stepped aside to let him in. Deaton paused slightly in shock when he saw Stiles, then quickly recovered and continued walking towards, exuding professionalism.  
When Deaton reached Stiles, who was now looking uncomfortable with everyone’s eyes on his naked frame, I slipped the pants up his legs, trying to help him ease up. He shot me a grateful look, but still couldn’t move.  
‘OK, Stiles, I understand that you need urgent help, but first and foremost, I would like to temporarily immobilise Theo,’ Stiles flinched at the mention of Theo’s name, then nodded slowly.  
Deaton opened his briefcase, and filled a syringe with kanima venom before gently injecting it into Theo’s forearm. I think everyone in the room let out a breath as they no longer had to keep an eye on him, and could finally focus on helping Stiles.  
‘Now, I’m going to numb your shoulder, and then quickly extract the knife, you will feel some pain, but the mild anaesthetic will help. Your arm will be paralysed for a few minutes afterwards. Is that OK?’  
Stiles took a shaky breath, ‘Yeah, but please be fast.’  
‘I will, now close your eyes and wiggle your toes for me,’ Stiles did so, and as soon as his eyes were closed, Deaton injected something into his upper arm. Giving a few seconds for it to take action, we all waited with baited breath. Moving quickly, Deaton spaced his feet apart, grasped the handle, and ripped the blade out. Stiles grimaced, but didn’t cry out, which I took as a good sign. Stiles opened his eyes, and seeing the bloody knife, jolted away.  
Scott wrapped Stiles in a crushing hug. At first Stiles fought against him, then gently relaxed at his touch, injured arm still hanging at his side. I looked away, and sat on the sofa, just grateful that he was alive.  
When Stiles walked over to me, I got up to meet him.  
‘Stiles, I’m so sorry, this is all my fault-‘  
Stiles slapped me across the face with his working arm. I stepped back, bewildered.  
‘Don’t you ever do that again!’ Stiles shouted. Everyone stared at him as he started shaking, violently. He must have been really angry with me.  
‘I’m so sorry, if I’d known I-‘ Stiles slapped me. Again. For someone so frail he sure could be feisty.  
‘STOP IT!’ Stiles yelled. ‘STOP APOLOGISING!’  
Oh.  
I finally got it.  
I opened my mouth to say something, then shut it again. What was there left to say?  
Then I knew.  
I walked over to Stiles, and kissed him. I felt him jerk back, but I didn’t stop, and then he kissed me back. Sounds cliché, but I swear it was the best thing I’d ever tasted. His fear slowly melted away to pleasure, and I felt it, all of it, as he poured all of his feelings into that kiss. When I finally broke away, he was trying to catch his breath, and I smiled. I heard Scott cough awkwardly behind me.  
‘Well, ermm, I won’t lie, I’m glad you to finally got that over with.’ Scott said, grinning.  
I raised an eyebrow, ‘What’s that supposed to mean, McCall?’  
‘I’ve been getting your chemo-signals this whole time, I wondered how long it would be before you finally gave in.’ I couldn’t help but grin back.  
Then I kissed Stiles again, just because I could.  
When we finally pulled apart to breath I looked at him; really looked at him. I took in every inch of his skin, the skin that had just previously fit so perfectly against mine, and then pulled him back to me. I held his head against my chest and whispered into his ear, ‘Stiles Stilinski I love you. I love you so fucking much.’  
He looked up at me with his honey coloured eyes and grinned, ‘I love you too, Sourwolf.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all your comments and kudos they mean the world to me! I hope you've enjoyed reading it as much as I've enjoyed writing it for you! <3

**Author's Note:**

> All comments and kudos are appreciated!


End file.
